mythic_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Regulations
Server Rules Regarding Activity & Other *We understand when you have schedules, IRL issues, etc. but we would like for you to report to a Monarch, Subordinate, or member of Proxy as soon as you can about it so we don't count your absence against you. *Activity absences are dealt with by the following: :: 1) You'll be given two warnings to start with. :: 2) You will be messaged privately with concern about your inactivity. :: 3) If you continue to be inactive after these warnings, you'll be kicked from the server. However! You may rejoin when you wish, but please pick up your inactivity. Regarding Language *Swears are allowed, both in roleplay and out. However, they are not to be used to insult or harass another person. Do not abuse this by swearing excessively. *If another member is to express their discomfort with certain words or phrases, respect their wishes and keep it down. → Though swears are allowed, slurs are not. Some examples include the f-word and n-word, along with any other racial, LGBT, etc. based slurs. Regarding Behavioral Issues *Harassment or bullying of any kind is not tolerated in Mythic Dawn. If you are caught doing so, consequences getting banned, etc. will vary depending on the severity. *Do not bring in-roleplay issues out of it. There is a huge difference between in-character and out-of-character. Of course, it's okay to tell someone you are uncomfortable with something their character has said or done, but do not start anything over it. *Discrimination of any kind is forbidden. We all have our own opinions, and that's fine, but do not voice them as it may offend others. *Do not intentionally start drama. If you are seen doing so, there will be consequences. Again, these may vary, depending on severity. *Please be respectful and show kindness to everyone! Yes, we understanding that there are certain people that you may not like or that may not like you. Roleplay Rules Regarding Characters *You are allowed up to 4 characters *Do not continuously switch out characters. *When you are creating a character, be sure to watch out for limitations! such as albino ocs, heterochromia, polydactyl traits and more, if you're unsure of your oc, feel free to contact the Monarchs or Subordinates. *Your characters' personalities should balance out! They should not be relying on one personality trait to guide them through everything. Also, marry-sue's or garry-stu's are never good for roleplay! *Your character's backstory should make sense! If your character is not originally from Mythic Dawn, be aware of your surroundings! Such as former kittypets and rogues, Mythic Dawn's territory has land where rogues live as well as a small twoleg place. *Develop those characters, character development is a key in roleplay! Regarding Relationships *Take it slow! Unless it was planned (i.e, they were already together before roleplay), do not rush into relationships! *Just because your characters are together in-roleplay, it doesn't mean you and the owner of the character are together outside of it. Of course, an exception to this is if you are in fact together. *Do not let relationships get out of hand. If you are experiencing any problems, please contact a Monarch immediately! *Innapropriate or Rated-R roleplay between characters is not allowed by any means! Please do not roleplay in that manor on the server.